


Trust Issues

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake doesn't trust Winter, F/F, I don't trust myself to write well, Qrow doesn't trust Winter, White Rose - Freeform, Winter doesn't trust Ruby, fight fight fight kiss kiss kiss not Snowbirds, how about a friendly truce instead, what is trust, why doesn't Winter have any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Winter and Qrow become savvy to Ruby and Weiss’ relationship, they have intentions to inspect it along with the dorm to make sure they are up to their personal standards.</p><p>Extension of Volume 3 Chapter 3, so, spoilers I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow sees Ruby before he sees Winter and decides spending some time with her is more important. Team Cloaks!

“So this is the leader you wrote of,” Winter remarked, examining Ruby up and down and finally narrowing her stare.

“How appropriately... underwhelming.”

“Uhh, thank you,” Ruby offered, unsure if that was an insult.

Weiss rested a hand on her leader’s shoulder, wishing she could instead hold her hand, commenting on how they were placed in the top rankings of their sparring class, had received special mentions from their instructors and that their studies were going spectacularly before Winter silenced her with a strike of her hand.

“I don’t recall asking about your ranking. How have you _been_? Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?”

“Well, there’s Ruby, my gir- _good_ friend, and leader.”

“I see. Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister.”

“Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my, court! I mean, she’s really talented and nice and sweet and all, it’s a miracle that she let me go out with her. Um, uh out on missions! Going on missions together, me and Weiss, like any leader and her teammate would! Right Weiss?”

Weiss nervously chuckled, already feeling her sister lining daggers at her.

“Of course, Ruby. We’ve just grown very close over the time we’ve spent as partners, is all.”

Weiss wanted to scream right now. Or, just punch Ruby _very_ hard on the head. Sometimes she made mistakes, yes. Sometimes she was just a bumbling dolt that ruined everything she encountered. Never did Weiss think she could so easily throw away the secret of their relationship she had so carefully guarded from her family.

When she dared to crack her eyes, Weiss wanted to cower and hide from Winter’s scrutinizing gaze, poring over and assessing every component of expression present in her demeanor, suspectful of some inward allegiance toward Ruby.

“So it seems,” Winter placidly said in a tone directed more heavily at Weiss than at the two of them. “How long has it been now? Almost a year, correct?”

“Yes, Winter.”

“I am pleased to see that you two are getting along. As for myself, I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I’m early, why don’t you take me to your quarters?”

“Really?” Weiss gleefully exclaimed as Winter began trekking ahead.

“Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards.”

Behind them, Ruby called out, “Uh, I’ll catch up- I mean, I will reconvene with you both, at a later... juncture! Yeah! I’ll see you later Weiss!”

Weiss offered a subdued wave and turned back toward her sister, prepared to distract her in conversation, but she had already begun speaking for her.

“When you said you were _partners_ with this girl, I did not dare to think you meant romantically,” Winter remarked in a perilously dissatisfied tone.

“Was it that obvious?” Weiss dejectedly asked.

“If she had not blundered so carelessly it may have slipped by me.”

Weiss clasped her hands and faced her with the wide and desperate eyes that used to change her mind when they were kids. Winter loved to tattle on her then; Weiss just hoped she wouldn’t end up being reported now.

“Winter, please don’t mention this to father yet. I would like to be the one to tell him.”

Weiss wondered if Winter thought she was still a horrible liar. She felt a little guilt in lying to her sister to her face for a second time now, and a little fear. ‘ _The innocent never run_.’ Winter had taught her that. But Weiss merely wanted to buy time. Telling her father about her relationship with Ruby was the furthest thing from her mind, and she had no intention of bringing it any closer into the realm of possibility.

Winter turned a skeptical eye to her before conceding. “I understand. However, you understand Weiss, sooner rather than later would be for the best.”

“I know that. Thank you Winter.”

Weiss exhaled, relief and calm returning to her senses, but Winter raised her voice one last time to ensure she knew she wasn’t getting out scot-free.

“I will keep your secret on two conditions: first, at some time, I demand that you tell me what it is you find in that sheepish leader of yours. I understand I may find out through closer observation, but I want a personal account from you. Second, in your next match in the Tournament, I do not want to bare witness to any strikes missed. Is that clear?”

“Completely!”

Pleased with this agreement, Winter smiled and began walking alongside Weiss through the courtyard to her dorm.

“If by some marvel your team does win the Vytal Festival Tournament, I will ensure that you will have earned it.”

\-----

‘ _Woah... Winter’s airship is really cool! Look at all these fancy streamer-thingies floating off the back! This thing’s amazing!_ ’

Ruby darted all around the aircraft, marveling at its gaudy embellishments and imagining how it could have been outfitted with all kinds of high-tech equipment and loads of cool weaponry and-

“ _Ruby_. Get away from that.”

With a tremendous gasp Ruby whirled around, recognizing the slurred garble of her uncle from the front side of the ship.

“UNCLE QROOOW!” She cried, zipping over to him and clinging childishly onto his arm. “Hi. Oh it’s so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?”

“...Nope.”

Qrow violently shook his arm to shed the girl from his jacket and drop her, to which she happily sprang right back up beside him.

He asked her, “So, how many Grimm have you slain?”

“Well, the one time that they got into the city, we took out a _ton_ of them with some help from Teams JNPR and CFVY, so a lot I guess. Though, it was our fault that they got in to begin with...”

Ruby sulked and slumped her head, refusing to look at her uncle.

“Don’t sweat it Ruby. It wasn’t your fault they got in; that honor belongs to someone else.”

Ruby grinned and looked back up after hearing his reassuring words. She gasped, and with a gleeful grin announced, “Oh, and I also decapitated a giant Nevermore!”

“Really? Hate to break it to you, but that many Grimm doesn’t quite count as a lot. But after what you went through though, I’ll give it to you this time. And, Team JNPR... Oh yeah, they won a match in the Tournament today, didn’t they?”

“And so did Team CFVY! No surprise there though, they’re all really strong.”

Qrow chuckled, dropping a hand on her head and tousling her hair. “You’ve still got a lot to learn, kid. I’m beginning to worry that three more years won’t be enough for you to learn everything you need.”

“Well, I can learn from you Uncle Qrow.”

“Yeah, if I haven’t died of old age by then.”

“Or alcohol,” Ruby said with a giggle.

“Well you’re still annoying,” he remarked.

“And you’re still as awesome as I remember! So, what are you doing here all of a sudden? Me and Yang haven’t heard from you in months! She’d be so excited to see you!”

“I came here to talk to your good headmaster Ozpin, remember? But I think I’ve got some time to kill before he calls me up there.”

“Well, I don’t actually know where Yang is right now... So, you wanna go into town and get something to eat? The popcorn they sell in the coliseum isn’t that good..."

“Oh, I’d love something to drink right about now.”

Ruby raised a skeptical brow. “Aren’t you already drunk?”

Qrow leaned in to squint at her. “I’m not drunk, Ruby. Not yet. But, we can change that, and I know just the place. We can get you a kiddie meal or something while we’re there.”

Ruby stamped her foot and chased him down to the airships as he started off toward them.

“Uncle Qrow! I’m not just a kid anymore!”

“Yeah yeah, I know. You’ve drank your milk since you were a kid. And that’s why you’re _still_ a kid.”

Puzzled, Ruby curiously asked, “Uh, what do you mean?”

Qrow pulled out a flask from his coat and swirled it around in his hand. “It’s in the spirit of the drink, Ruby. The spirit of the drink.”

\-----

“So these are your quarters... They seem more modest than I remember.”

Weiss led her in and allowed her to step past in that cold and critical way that she walked, hands clasped neatly behind her back, as she observed every facet of the dorm room.

“Forgive me Weiss, but some of these decorations are more, unfitting, than the others. I assume your comrades are responsible for some of these?” She proposed, specifically eyeing the Achieve-Men poster above Yang’s bed.

“Yes, actually. I attempted to remain... scarce, in my enhancements.”

“There is no harm done in making your space yours, Weiss, so long as it remains professional. After all, you will be spending three more years training here. Though I suppose you share a good deal of space with your leader, now.” Winter turned an amused smirk to her, before turning to the door when it opened.

“...I just don’t understand why you felt the need to be so harsh on him Yang.”

“If Jaune isn’t willing to accept that he got his entire army taken out by the tenth turn, he shouldn’t be playing. It’s not my fault he drew Fatal Feathers and lost, Blake!”

The two froze when they saw the stranger standing with Weiss in the middle of their dorm. Her countenance was stately and official, stance rigid, and she was staring at them as if she would slice them down if they dared take a step further.

Yang’s initial thought was that this mystery lady was a Weiss that had traveled back in time from the future, probably to warn them that she would somehow grow even meaner toward people. She definitely looked meaner.

“Uh, am I seeing double right now? Ice Queen, do you mind telling us who you let into our dorm?”

“ _She’s my sister_ ,” they both answered in unison.

They shared bewildered glances with each other and quickly fell into a conflicted silence.

“Apologies,” Winter quietly said. “I was not aware that my sister had also picked up that disrespectful moniker.”

Yang silenced herself and stepped back, feeling humbled after hearing Winter’s stringent tone. Weiss addressed her teammates’ concern, stating that they were in the presence of her sister Winter Schnee, an Atlas specialist officer.

“Oh. Well, hi there. This is awesome! I had no idea Weiss had an older sister, especially one that looks so cool!”

“Right,” Winter tersely replied.

Blake elbowed her in the ribs and harshly whispered, “Yang! Be polite.”

“Sorry... I’m also an older sister myself, to our leader Ruby.”

Winter’s interest was piqued. “Are you now? Then _you_ are Yang. Weiss wrote to me stories of your... blunter mannerisms. I see she was not exaggerating. Well, perhaps you and I can have a discussion on the relationship that our dear sisters share.”

Yang gasped and squealed, “Aren’t they just the cutest?”

Winter disapprovingly frowned. “I have yet to determine that.”

She studied both Yang and Blake a moment longer before continuing her inspection, slowly striding around the room and scanning its every feature. She noticed the beds with an inquisitive frown, which contorted further when she saw the ‘Ninjas of Love’ book left in Blake’s.

Hoping to spark some life into the room Yang clapped her hands and reinitiated the conversation.

“So, to what do we owe this pleasure Winter? Er...”

Winter delivered another cross look to Yang. “Merely examining your quarters,” she replied, continuing steadily along her path until she reached the painting hung next to Weiss’ bed.

“What a wonderful portrait of Forever Fall... I can safely conclude that you were the one that hung this up Weiss, or am I wrong? You always loved this forest as a young girl. It is a terrible shame that now it is nothing more than the location scarred with the marks of another White Fang raid,” Winter dimly concluded, resentment steeling her tone.

She suddenly turned her attention to Yang with a subtle grin, causing both teammates to stiffen in place.

“Pardon me, but did I hear you mention Remnant: The Game?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that was what I was talking about when we walked in. Ma’am.”

“Perhaps I can teach this Jaune fellow something about commanding an army. And Weiss, I do hope you’ve improved since the last time we’ve played.”

“I’m, afraid not,” she admitted, recounting her bitter defeat at the hands of Yang.

“Prepare to be sorely disappointed,” Yang quipped as she started for the door with the sisters trailing behind, inspection seemingly passed.

Blake felt as if she was just being held at gunpoint.

That raid in Forever Fall was her fault. She had destroyed this Schnee’s resources and more critically had injured her pride. She held full, fearful confidence that if either sister in the room was aware of the crime that she had committed in the White Fang aboard that train, she would immediately be arrested if not executed out of fury of the indignation she had caused them.

She kept her breath calm and her stare relaxed. Winter wasn’t even paying attention to her. She was speaking to Yang.

Now Yang was speaking to her.

“Blake? You coming?”

“Uh, I’ll pass this time. It was an honor meeting you, Officer Schnee.” Blake quickly offered a courteous bow, desperately hoping to come off as civil rather than disrespectful.

“No need to be address me so formally, though I do appreciate the gesture. If my sister places her trust in you, I shall do the same. You are Blake, correct?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll be sure to remember. I heard you also proficiently wield a set of blades. Perhaps I could see a demonstration in the future.”

Winter tried her best at a warm smile before leaving the room, but all Blake saw was a sinister sneer that left her with ominous chills rolling down her spine.

\-----

“So,” Ruby mumbled between eager bites of her strawberry sundae, “what’re you doing here again?”

“Having a little chat with Ozpin about some recent... disturbances.”

“Like what?”

“Nothin’ you need to know about.”

Ruby banged her fists on the table. “C’mon Uncle Qrow, you can tell me! I’ll find out eventually!”

“Can’t let you do that, Ruby Rose. My turn: what are _you_ doing with a girlfriend?”

Ruby choked on a spoonful of sundae, coughing up bits of the crushed cookies that were mixed in. She strongly planted her hands on the table and shook it as she glared at Qrow in deep distress.

“How did you know about that Uncle Qrow?!”

“Oh please, I could tell at a glance you two were together, and I was already a little tipsy. Don’t think I didn’t see you with her in front of the Ice Queen.”

“In front of _Weiss_? You mean going out with Winter?! No, I’m dating Weiss!” She exclaimed, violently shaking her head.

Qrow arched a brow and leaned forward, befuddled by Ruby’s confusion.

“...That’s what I said, Ruby.”

“You said ‘Ice Queen,’ which is what people call Weiss. Not the other way around. Are you sure you aren’t drunk yet?”

Qrow nodded and smirked. “Oh, I get it. They’re both just that cold-hearted. I don’t know anything about the little sister. Other than the fact that you like her, of course, and that she’s the Schnee heiress.”

“Yes, I know she’s a ‘Schnee,’ but I don’t care! Weiss is really nice to me, we’re partners on the same team, and we trust each other. There’s nothing to fear Uncle Qrow!”

“All I’m saying is don’t go trusting anybody too seriously,” he slurred, reclining in his seat and pouring down another sip.

“Even you?”

“Even me. Who knows what kind of crap I could be spitting when I’m drunk?”

Ruby’s skeptical look returned. “Aren’t you drunk right now?”

“Ruby. This isn’t drunk. Not yet.”

“Professor Goodwitch said you’re always drunk,” Ruby said suppressing a giggle.

“Did she now? Well, I wouldn’t trust her either.”

“What about Yang?”

Qrow sharpened his stare when he saw how solemn Ruby’s was.

“How do you think your sister would feel if she knew you asked me that? Whatever happens to you Ruby, or to Yang, you should trust her wholly and completely every second that you breathe, because she’s been working hard to keep it that way.”

“I, already do Uncle Qrow. I didn’t mean that I didn’t trust her-”

“ _I_ mean it. Anyway... let’s not be so depressing after just being reunited after so long.” Qrow took another long swig, setting down his glass.

“Now how about you tell me how in the world you got into a relationship with that sister of Winter’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> * _barrels into the room and stumbles into the meeting dropping all his papers_ * I’M NOT LATE AM I?!  
> \---EDIT: Apparently the next episode is another World of Remnant SO I'M NOT LATE HAHAH
> 
> So, here’s a thing. I LOOOOOVE WINTER AND QROW and I wanted more, so, I made more. Yeah. I had tons of funs writing this BECAUSE THEY’RE SO COOL, and thanks to my good friend for helping me out with this one. The only things I’m concerned with are how Qrow and Winter sounded, because of how little we’ve actually seen them, and that dumb joke I put in with Qrow and Ruby about the Ice Queen confusion. Couldn’t resist, I just hope it wasn’t confusing to read. So, if you have any suggestions about those things, well, you know what to do. You see that? That’s the ‘COMMENT’ button!
> 
> Have a good Thanksgiving everyone, and _thank you_ for reading!
> 
> I like to imagine that Winter crushed Jaune faster than Yang did in Remnant: The Game. Also I really hope someone gets the Star Fox reference.


End file.
